La vie est belle
by the mountain cocon
Summary: Dès notre plus jeune âge on nous dit que la vie est belle malgré tous ces défauts mais on ne nous dit jamais comment faire pour être heureux. OS Raven.


Tout ce que je vais vous dire est que c'est différent mais j'espère que ça va tout de même vous plaire.

* * *

La vie est belle

Comment me définir ? je dirai belle brune, talentueuse et sexy. Et oui tout ça dans un si petit corps. Pas que je suis petite mais … vous m'avez comprise. J'ai un job de rêve, enfin pour moi parce qu'être ingénieurs à la Nasa c'est pas le kiffe pour tout le monde. Un appartement luxueux et immense, ce genre d'appartement qui pourrait accueillir une voiture en plein milieu du salon et où pourrait faire du skate sans problème. J'y fais souvent des fêtes avec mes tous amis.

On nous dit souvent que les amis que l'on se fait durant nos années lycée sont ceux qui reste éternellement, c'est le cas ! on s'est tous rencontré pendant la semaine d'intégration même si je connaissais Clarke avant. Et oui cette blonde sexy (mois que moi bien sûre) à la chance d'être ma voisine. Lorsque nous étions enfant je passais tout mon temps chez elle si bien que sa mère est devenue ma deuxième mère, mama Griffin. On est vite des sœurs de cœurs, inséparable.

Notre groupe de 15 est pour le coup grand mais très sympathique, que des couples ou des frères et sœurs même des cousins. Tous regrouper dans une même région des USA. Tous en couple, sauf une personne … moi !

Ils ont tout essayé pour que je retrouve une femme qui me plairait vraiment et avec qui je voudrais construire quelques choses de sérieux. Mais les femmes de nos jours sont vraiment des sal**** et les seules qui sont bien sont prises.

Alors vous allez vous demander, mais a-t-elle toujours été célibataire ? et bien non ! j'ai été très amoureuse d'une femme c'était il y a 15 ans maintenant. Notre relation a duré 3 ans. Une relation parfaite, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et être au lycée ensemble nous a beaucoup aidé. On planifiait des projets toutes les deux. Mais un jour tout a basculé lorsque je suis partie à l'autre bout du pays pour mon concours d'entrée dans une grande école américaine, ce même jour ma meilleure amie Lexa accueillait ces cousins revenus d'Australie. Un certain Lincoln et une certaine Anya.

Lexa avait prévu une grosse soirée pour les présenter à notre groupe d'amie. J'étais vraiment dégouté de ne pas y assister mais bon la mal chance fait bien les choses. Lexa m'avait promis de filmer des moments de la soirée pour me la faire vivre même à distance. Une soirée horrible.

Que je vous explique pourquoi je dis que cette soirée était horrible. Alors déjà elle ne l'était pas pour tout le monde. La majorité en à garder un bon souvenir. Mais pour moi et mon couple c'était la soirée qui ne présageait aucun retour en arrière.

Flash-back

Je me réveille très en forme, aujourd'hui j'ai un entretien très important dans l'école de mes rêves, Harvard. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone pour avoir des nouvelles de ma copine et de la soirée de Lexa que j'ai malheureusement raté … résultat des courses : aucun message ! pas un seul … aucun encouragement ! ça semble bizarre elle n'aurait pu m'oublier alors que je lui parle de ça depuis des mois.

Je pars me doucher en essayant de ne pas trop y penser. Petit déj avec ma mère. Un nouveau check de mon portable, un message : Mama Griff : bonne chance Reyes tu es un génie il vont t'adorer ! je crois en toi 😉

Je l'adore, elle est trop gentille je le fais lire à ma mère.

 _Maman Reyes : Abby a raison et moi aussi je crois en toi ma puce. Tu as des nouvelles de tes amis ?_

 _Raven : non pas un seul …_

 _Maman Reyes : ah bon ! c'est étonnant … tu devrais appeler O. ou Clarke et Lexa pour avoir des nouvelles. Tu sais les accidents ça peut arriver vite, l'alcool, la drogue et …_

 _Raven : Maman arrête on est responsable et on ne boit pas tant que ça ! et en plus tu vas me faire peur à me faire penser à ça !_

…

 _Raven : bon ok tu m'as fait peur ! je vais appeler O._

Je m'éloigne de la table et appelle directement ma moitié, ça fait 4 jours que je suis partie et elle me manque.

Téléphone : bip bip laissez un message après le bip sonore.

Ok c'est bizarre il 13 heures chez eux. Je tente d'appeler Lexa mais j'ai la même réponse. Pareil avec Clarke. C'est le moment de se stresser la ! O. encore une fois … silence radio … !

Je pense au bout du 4ème appelle Lexa répond enfin !

 _Raven : mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais merde je me suis inquiétée comme pas possible ! un téléphone c'est pour téléphoner et quand il sonne il faut décrocher ! criais-je_

 _Lexa : ok pardon mais là je ne peux pas te parler et tu dois te concentrer pour ton entretien._

 _Raven : oui d'ailleurs en parlant de ça je te remercie de m'avoir envoyé un message d'encouragement._

 _Lexa : je … oui excuse-moi. Bonne chance Raven !_

Soudain j'entends un pleur dans le téléphone.

 _Raven : Lexa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tu pleurs ? et est-ce que tu sais où est O. je n'arrive pas à la joindre ! est-ce qu'il y a eu un accident pendant la soirée dis-moi que personne n'est mort durant la soirée. (Je suis vraiment inquiète là)_

Les pleurs redoublent d'intensité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel !

 _Lexa : non personne n'est mort mais euh … Raven s'il te plait ne te connecte pas sur Snapchat par pitié ! je sais que c'est dur de ne pas faire quelques choses alors que je viens de t'en parler mais s'il te plait, ne le fait pas …_

 _Raven : quoi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! tu as trompé Clarke et tu as peur que je te tue … parce que si c'est ça oui je vais te tu…_

 _Lexa : non je n'ai rien fait_

 _Raven : tu sais que je n'aime pas les cachotteries alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe et d'ailleurs qui est-ce qui pleurs derrière toi ?_

 _Lexa : euh … (le téléphone fait un drôle de bruit comme s'il tombait) Raven, c'est moi c'est Clarke ! écoute Lexa fais nous confiance, je vais raccrocher maintenant. Bonne chance pour ton entretien. Bisous_

Bip … elle ne vient pas sincèrement de me raccrocher au nez quand même ! c'est complètement chamboulé que je retourne vers ma mère qui me regarde avec incompréhension.

 _Maman Reyes : ça va ma chérie tu es blanche et tu as le regard dans le vide._

 _Raven : euh oui oui … enfin non ! je … maman imagine une amie te dit de ne pas entrer dans ta maison est-ce que tu le ferais quand même._

 _Maman Reyes : ça dépend de la situation mais je crois que je ferais confiance à mon amie. Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Raven : Clarke et Lexa m'ont dit de ne pas me connecter sur Snapchat ! et c'était bizarre il y avait une personne derrière elle qui pleurait …_

 _Maman Reyes : il y a eu un accident ?_

 _Raven : non Lexa m'a dit que non_

 _Maman Reyes : bon alors ça ne doit pas être très grave, tu le sais bien le plus important dans la vie …_

 _Raven : c'est la santé oui je sais._

 _Maman Reyes : bon chérie pense à autre chose, concentre-toi sur Harvard d'ailleurs fini de manger et on y va._

3 heures plus tard

Entretient fini et mon dieu je me suis stressé pour rien, je suis resté naturelle et le directeur a clairement dis que c'était ce qu'il voulait voir chez ces futurs étudiants. Il m'a serré la main et m'a dit à l'année prochaine. Je ne voudrais pas trop espérer ni me donner de faux espoir mais là ! J'ai sauté dans les bras de ma mère. Une victoire.

Notre avion décolle dans 2 heures. Le temps d'aller à l'aéroport et de prendre un Starbucks.

J'avoue avoir pensé tout du long du trajet en avion à la conversation que j'ai eu ce matin avec Lexa. En plus je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de ma copine et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'appeler et de lui envoyer des messages.

Lorsqu'on atterri il est 22h. 22h30 à la maison, je pose mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Maman Reyes : tu es tellement plus intelligente que mon entourage et tu es sensible a beaucoup de choses voir un peu trop. Et c'est ce qui fait que tu es exceptionnelle, je t'aime Rae ne l'oublie jamais, même quand tu seras à la tête du département spatial de la NASA. (Sa phrase me décroche un rire) mais pour le moment tu dois régler ce problème avec tes amies, va les voir et demande leurs de vive voix ce qu'il se passe. Va voir Clarke !

Raven : ok merci maman moi aussi je t'aime !

C'est quelques instant plus tard que j'escalade la clôture pour me retrouver dans le jardin de ma voisine préféré. Je grimpe à la corde qu'on a construite plus jeune pour atterrir sur son balcon de chambre. Pitié qu'elle ne soit pas nue avec Lexa ! je toque à sa fenêtre. Lexa m'ouvre. Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle soit là.

 _Raven : bon les filles j'ai respecté ce que vous m'avez dit, je ne suis pas allé sur snap mais maintenant il me faut des explications._

 _Clarke : en fait ce n'est pas à nous de t'en parler … je t'assure c'est compliqué et …_

 _Raven : mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à cette soirée !_

 _Clarke : plusieurs choses dont certaine personne ne sont pas fière …_

 _Lexa : tu sais l'alcool et la fête et …_

 _Raven : ok stop ! à qui je dois m'adresser pour avoir de vrais réponses ?_

 _Lexa et Clarke : Octavia_

Leur réponse simultané et rapide ne me rassure pas du tout.

 _Raven : euh d'accord très bien … bah je vous laisse faire vos cochonneries alors_

Bon j'ai eu le droit à un doigt d'honneur de Lexa. Moi aussi je me trouve super drôle !

Je fais le chemin inverse pour monter dans ma voiture et partir en direction de chez Octavia.

Je grimpe les marches de son immeuble à toutes vitesses. J'utilise la clé qu'elle m'a donné et entre dans son appartement qu'elle partage avec son frère.

 _Raven : O. salut c'est moi ta super sexy copine a qui tu as super manqué._

Pas de réponse, je m'avance dans l'appartement pour aller vers sa chambre, j'entre et personne.

 _Raven : bébé tu es où ?_

 _Bellamy : Raven mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _Raven : bah je viens de revenir et Octavia m'a manqué donc j'aimerai la voir._

 _Bellamy : ah … personne ne t'a rien dit ? (Dis-t-il avec incompréhension)_

 _Raven : dis quoi ?_

 _Bellamy : ah non rien du tout … tu as fait bon voyage sinon ?_

 _Raven : ok j'en ai marre pourquoi personne ne me parle ! et où es ta sœur ?_

 _Bellamy : sous la douche …_

Je prends mon téléphone et me connecte sur Snapchat 12 vidéos de Lexa et des messages de Clarke.

J'ouvre les vidéos de Lexa, des vidéos de l'arrivée je présume de son cousin un immense métisse très musclé et sa cousine un blonde grande musclé. La fête commence les gens semblent s'amuser chacun se pose devant la caméra pour me faire des coucous, j'ai le droit à l'humiliation de Clarke lors du bière-Pong … comment fais-t-elle pour être aussi nulle ! (J'explose de rire en voyant le doigt d'honneur qu'elle lance à la caméra avec sa tête trop mignonne). Les vidéos déroulent jusqu'au moment où je remarque Octavia qui se trouve alors sur le canapé au côté de Lincoln. La musique change et Lexa monte sur une chaise ce qui permet d'avoir un vue parfaite sur tout le salon.

Octavia se lève et entraîne avec elle le grand métisse. Ils commencent à danser tous les deux d'une manière assez significante. Automatiquement mes mains se resserrent autour de mon téléphone. Et là tout dérape, il pose ses mains sur ses fesses, elle le regarde et ne les lui retire pas. Tout le monde danse autour d'eux mais mon regard n'est qu'ancré sur Octavia. Il pose ses lèvres dans son cou, sa main s'agrippe encore plus à ses hanches. Une autre vidéo se lance, Octavia a alors maintenant sa langue dans la bouche de Lincoln. Soudain l'écran se tourne et Lexa hurle à Clarke de la rejoindre. On les voit se disputer et partir dans une autre pièce. Clarke lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas m'envoyer ça ce à quoi Lexa lui dit que c'est trop tard.

Puis plus de vidéos. Je reste bouche bée … incapable de bouger, mon regard toujours figé sur l'écran maintenant noir de mon téléphone.

 _Bellamy : tu sais on était tous bourré_

 _Raven : j'en ai rien à foutre (Hurlais-je)_

 _Bellamy : calme-toi et respire ils ne se sont qu'embrassés_

 _Raven : ta gueule !_

 _Octavia : Bellamy qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? oh Raven je …_

 _Raven : tu n'es qu'une trainé comment oses-tu me tromper avec ce type ! il t'a suffi d'une soirée où je suis pas là pour que tu tombes dans les bras du premier venu ! tu me donnes envie de vomir._

 _Octavia : si tu savais comment je m'en veux j'étais bourré et tu me manquais …_

 _Raven : ça faisait seulement 4 jours que j'étais partie et ne prend pas l'excuse de l'alcool !_

 _Octavia : pardonne moi bébé je te jure ça ne se reproduira plus, je t'aim …_

Ma main part d'elle-même et se retrouve sur sa joue, une trace rouge apparait sur son visage. Avant même qu'elle ne réagisse je fais chemin arrière et pars de ce maudit appartement. Je cours dans les rues de ma ville pleurant de rage. Il fait nuit noir et de légère goute commence à tomber mais je ne m'arrête pas j'accélère même ma course.

J'arrive tout près d'une falaise qui surplombe ma ville, je me laisse littéralement tombé au sol sans même esquisser le moindre geste pour protéger ma tête du choc avec la terre.

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis endormie les yeux rougie par mes pleurs.

Fin flash-back

La descente aux enfers était alors officiellement ouverte ! je ne me suis pas revenu en cours et n'acceptais de voir personne à part ma mère. J'ai quand même réussi à avoir mon examen et suis directement parti à Harvard. Besoin de changer d'air comme on dit.

Je n'ai que commencer à revoir Clarke et Lexa que 6 mois après pour le nouvel étant voisine et nos mères très amie nous le fêtions ensemble. Notre relation était différente, je veux dire on change vite lorsqu'on s'éloigne de nos amies. Elles m'avaient donné des nouvelles du groupe en omettant volontairement de me parler d'octavia.

Grâce à cette soirée nous avons toutes les trois continué à parler et se faire des skypes.

3 ans plus tard elles sont venues s'installer sur la côte Ouest des USA, proche de moi. On avait aussi retrouvé Monty et Jasper en même temps qui bossaient tous les deux en ingénieurs et qui étaient venu avec leur copine respective.

Notre groupe commençais à se reformer. Ma vie sociale reprenait un semblable de vie. Je commençais à ressortir avec mes amies et à faire du sport, m'entretenir en soi.

Mes études fini j'entre directement à la Nasa pour intégrer un projet spatiale. Et quand tout va bien et bien non il suffit de 2 minutes d'inattention pour que votre vie tombe en ruine …

Flash-back 10 ans en arrière

Je sors de mon appartement pour aller chercher mon petit déj, je traverse vite car je vois au loin qu'il n'y a pas de file d'attente dans la boulangerie, pour une fois ! je prends mes croissants et repars dans le chemin inverse.

Un regard, un visage familier qui me fait perdre la tête et surtout perdre mon sourire, mon esprit hypnotisé par cette personne ne se soucie même plus de l'environnement, mon corps lui continue sa route.

Ce n'est que le bruit strident d'un klaxon qui me fait revenir à la réalité, à peine le temps de me retourner que je me sens projeter plusieurs mètres plus loin … j'ai eu l'impression que tous se passait au ralenti, j'ai vu le visage de ma mère, de mes amis, de mes collègue et puis plus rien.

Et oui ça va vite un accident, réveillé 4 jours après dans un hôpital ou on m'annonce le verdict : Paralysie partielle de ma jambe gauche, mon état ne pourra s'arranger. Mes amies sont derrière la vitre me regardant ne sachant quoi faire ni dire et ça tombe bien je n'ai pas envie de les entendre. Ni de voir Octavia qui cause encore une fois des malheur dans ma vie.

Fin flash-back

Après de longue séance de kiné je porte maintenant une attelle et boite et j'ai de vive douleur dans ma jambe de temps à autre. Je ne peux plus marcher trop longtemps sans que cela ne me gêne.

Et oui la vie est faite ainsi rebondissement sur rebondissement. C'est quand tout va bien qu'il nous arrive une merde !

Mes amies m'ont beaucoup aidé et m'aide d'ailleurs toujours pour que je me socialise mais aussi que je rencontre quelqu'un qui me fasse oublier mes difficultés passées. Alors que je résume : trop intelligente, parle trop, humour bizarre, handicapé, ne sort pas, riche mais trop dans son monde. Voilà tout ce que les femmes ont pu me dire lors de rendez-vous ou juste dans des bars alors j'ai arrêté. Si aucune personne ne s'intéresse vraiment à moi alors ce n'est pas la peine.

J'ai eu plusieurs femme qui sont venu vers moi seulement par intérêts, mon argent les attirait. Et oui je suis devenue riche en créant plein de petits gadgets breveté et vendu à l'armée.

Je suis en plus de cela devenue la plus jeune responsable du service spatiale de la Nasa, à seulement 30 ans.

Mais comme je vous le disais quand tout semble allez bien il vous arrive quelques chose de dramatiques. Ma mère est décédée d'une tumeur au cerveau 1 an après ma promotion au sein de la Nasa.

Ça m'a bouleversé, enfermé durant 1 mois à ne rien faire cloitrer dans mon appartement. Je n'ai pas vu le soleil jusqu'au jour où Clarke est venue de force et a ouvert les fenêtre et les rideaux, Lexa pendant ce temps m'avait trainé jusqu'au balcon pour que je respire l'air frais.

Et comme à chaque fois je me suis remise debout même si cette fois ci j'ai eu plus de difficulté, 3ème épreuves qui me brisait. Jamais 2 sans 3 apparemment.

La vie est belle ! euh … qu'elle belle chose lorsqu'on ne décide de rien, tout est dû au hasard qui pour certain fait bien les choses et pour d'autres non.

Les années passaient et le monde évoluait, je prenais chaque fois une année de plus qui se marquait sur mon visage. Un anniversaire chaque fois fêter chez moi entouré de tous ceux qui m'entourent. Une grande fête chaque année, de l'alcool de la musique et un peu d'extra. Je sais ce n'est pas bon pour la santé mais comment vous dire que sans ces petites pilules je ne pourrais jamais réussir à me lever sans hurler. C'est seulement pour oublier ma souffrance mentale et physique.

Il y a une fois où mon anniversaire n'a pas été le même que tous les autres.

Flash-back 4 ans en arrière

La fête bat son plein chacun de mes amis sont venu en ramenant leur propres amis et leurs moitié. L'alcool est à disposition et il y a plus de bouteilles que d'invités. Je suis en train de danser sur ma table de salon quand soudain je me sens tomber en arrière heureusement pour je me retrouve dans les bras de la personne derrière moi … anya. Elle m'aide à me remettre sur mes deux jambes.

Raven : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? ça fait des années qu'on ne sait pas vu

Anya : je passais dans le coin pour voir ma chère cousine donc elle m'a proposé de venir. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Raven : oh non du tout ça fait longtemps comme je te disais ! et ça me fait plaisir

Anya : ah bah tant mieux !

Une femme s'approche d'elle et l'enlace

Raven : oh bah tiens Nyala j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un truc entre vous deux.

Anya : et oui

Nyala : bientôt mariées aussi

Raven : oh wahou ! félicitation

Anya et nyala : merci beaucoup

Anya : ah d'ailleurs nous aimerions que tu viennes à notre mariage par contre euh … je veux dire il y aura Lincoln

Raven : bah je trouve ça normal c'est ton cousin après tout

Nyala : en fait ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'il y aura aussi Octavia …

Raven : ah bah vous êtes toujours en contact c'est bien

Anya : ils sont mariés et ont une petite fille

Quand il faut annoncer une nouvelle il vaut mieux le dire direct, on enlève le pansement d'un coup. Et bah voilà le pansement a été enlevé mais la plaie n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé même après 10 ans.

Raven : ah bah c'est bien je veux dire elle a toujours voulu des enfants donc tant mieux hein et euh … depuis longtemps ?

Anya : je suis désolé je croyais que tu étais au courant …

Raven : non en ce qui concerne Octavia je ne suis jamais au courant et ce depuis longtemps ! (Je prononce cette phrase avec beaucoup d'amertume dans ma voix)

Nyala : 6 ans en couple depuis 9 ans

Anya : nyala !

Nyala : quoi elle a le droit de savoir c'est son ex et elle l'aimait,

J'étouffe, mon cœur s'arrête une nouvelle fois ! sans rien contrôler je coupe la stéréo et remonte sur la table.

Raven : tout le monde était au courant pour le mariage et la naissance de mon ex ?

Les personnes trop choqués de ma question ne réponde pas

Raven : Clarke tu le savais ? (Hurlais-je, ce qui fais sursauter quelques personnes)

Clarke : oui

Raven : et pourquoi vous vous sentez tout puissant pour me cacher ce genre d'information

Lexa : je … on voulait te protéger ! on sait que tu l'aimais beaucoup et on avait peur que tu réagisses mal …

Raven : mon ex c'est mise en couple avec un homme peu de temps après m'avoir trompé avec lui, ils sont mariés et ont une gamine ! comment veux-tu que je réagisse ! j'en ai marre vous me le cacher depuis tout ce temps ! allez-vous-en … tous ! (Ma colère est telle qu'aucun ne pose de questions et partent)

Clarke : on a fait ça parce qu'on t'aime et …

Raven : combien de choses me cache tu encore ? hein !

Clarke : Raven arrête c'est la seule chose … le seul sujet dont on ne parle jamais c'est d'O.

Raven : et pourquoi je devrai te faire confiance ?

Clarke : parce que c'est vrai et qu'on se connait depuis toujours … je t'aime !

Raven : vas t'en aussi … pars j'ai besoin d'être seule !

Clarke : ok mais je … appelle moi quand ça ira mieux et je viendrais tout de suite

Je laisse ma tête baissé, je lui montre de la main la porte pour lui faire comprendre que je veux vraiment qu'elle parte. Lorsqu'elle se retourne pour partir je lève la tête pour la voir faire et refermer la porte derrière Lexa et elle.

Ce n'est pas Octavia le problème ni qu'elle se soit mariée ni avec un enfant, elle a refait sa vie tant mieux pour elle heureusement je veux dire qu'elle n'est pas dans le même cas que moi, je ne suis pas si égoïste ! non le problème c'est que je n'ai pas été mise au courant, le choix est pris pour moi. Je suis quand même assez grande pour décider si je veux être au courant ou non.

Je veux dire oui j'ai posé des questions mais à force de les voir esquiver les questions où me dire qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles d'elle et bien j'ai arrêté.

Fin flash-back

De ce que je me souviens j'ai fini mon anniversaire seule avec les bouteilles de téquila.

Alors pour tout vous dire je ne les ai revus que le jour du mariage d'Anya et Nyala. A l'étonnement de tous, même du mien. Clarke m'a sauté dans les bras en s'excusant mille et une fois. J'ai revu tous mes amis et le plus important de ce mariage j'ai revu Octavia. Toujours aussi belle, une petite fille aux cheveux bouclé avec deux petite fossettes était à ses côtés. Je lui ai directement dis que je n'étais pas venu pour gâcher ce mariage, elle m'a remercié et m'a fait une accolade.

C'était vraiment un super mariage, tout le monde était là chacun heureux de partager ce moment. La joie se lisait dans leurs yeux. Au moment du lancer de bouquets Anya au lieu de le lancer s'est retourné et l'a donné à Clarke qui a fondu en larmes quand elle a vu Lexa s'approcher d'elle pour poser un genou à terre. C'était vraiment très mignon.

8 mois plus tard nous étions de nouveau tous réunis pour leur mariage. Et ainsi de suite tous mes amis se mariaient les uns après les autres, 7 mariages. 7 engagements à vie, 7 promesses d'un avenir incertain mais d'un amour indestructible.

Ils ont maintenant tous des enfants qui sont tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres mais surtout tous proches les uns des autres. Chacun vie dans une belle maison avec 3 salle de bains 5 chambres pour les réceptions, une cheminée et une immense cuisine. Ne venez pas à penser que je suis jalouse de leur habitat non ! je suis jalouse de ce que leurs maison représente.

Une maison c'est un lieu de réconfort, d'amour entouré de sa famille. Je n'ai pas de famille pas de personne que je retrouve le soir quand je rentre du travail. Ma vie est comme ça, empli de moment de solitude. En sachant que je suis plus souvent seule qu'accompagné.

Maintenant j'aimerai vous dire où je me trouve à l'heure actuelle ! dans ma chambre d'enfant chez moi enfin là où j'ai vécu étant jeune. Une pile de feuille devant moi et une autre complètement en boule au sol.

J'ai eu une vie empli de tristesse et de malheur, et je peux vous assurer que c'est dur, dur de continuer à se lever chaque matin sans but. Je ne trouve plus au fond de moi l'envie de continuer à vivre.

Pour certain je suis la fille joyeuse qui blague sans arrêt, pour d'autre je suis l'éternel célibataire, ou encore pour d'autre je suis la folle directrice qui parle toutes seules quand elle travaille. Et je vais vous dire ils ont raison, tous !

Mais je suis extrêmement lassée de ça … ce n'est pas une vie. Je souffre de ma jambe, la drogue ne m'aide plus ou alors il faut de forte dose … je n'en peux plus de cette monotonie de ma vie. Voir tous mes amis et toutes ces personnes que je croise dans la rue qui ont un sourire étincelant et une famille avec eux. Ils puent le bonheur.

Je me considère comme un jour de pluie, un jour où tout le monde reste chez lui. On se terne dans un lieu où on en sort seulement quand les premiers rayons du soleil apparaisse. Le problème c'est que je ne vois jamais ces rayons de soleil.

Je trouve qu'il y a une fin a tout et ma fin est proche. J'ai assez donné !

Je me reconcentre sur ma page blanche, devant moi une bouteille de tequila accompagnée de mes éternelles cachet contre la douleur.

Un verre, deux, trois, quatre puis directement la bouteille. Un cachet dans ma main, et au final ces petites choses ne fonctionnent pas vraiment alors autant finir la boite.

Mon esprit s'ouvre mes mouvement deviennent lent et incontrôlés. Maintenant je sais !

Stylo en main j'écris : La vie est belle que si vous le voulez. J'ai essayé. Adieu

Je m'écroule ensuite au sol les ye ux rivés vers la lune à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je pense à mon père, ma mère que je vais rejoindre. Mais aussi à mes amis que je laisse ici. Peut-être nous rêverons nous dans une autre vie. L'argent ne fais pas tout la preuve est qu'il me manquait l'essentiel.

Je n'étais pas faite pour cette vie.


End file.
